Last Moments
by theuone
Summary: I guess we never know what happens in our last moments, well, except for me. I knew, but I guess I didn't care; maybe I had too much faith in her. Well, even now, I think back, and say, "it was for the best." Spoilers for Wings of Fire Moon Rising.


(This is my take on Darkstalker's last moments. More on bottom.)

Last Moments - a Wings of Fire short story:

Even in my last moments, I guess I knew what was going to come. I guess I should have known that it was inevitable, but I had faith, maybe too much really. I think it was a dark and stormy night, no wait, that's a bit cliché, I don't remember any storms that night, but it was dark.

"Clearsight, why are you doing this?" I asked, not wanting to think of the blackness that had come with so many visions.

"You know; we both do." She replied.

I gulped, wishing I had my scroll with me, even if just to stop this from happening, "Clearsight, what about that one future; us as King and Queen, with six little dragonets, and a prosperous kingdom?"

"It's not likely to happen; there are too many paths of you bringing danger to us." Clearsight shook her head.

"But that could still be our future; we've just got to work for it." I tried to reason, but I knew, Clearsight wasn't about to change her plans. Her mind wasn't something I could look into either; she had sealed it off from me.

"It's just not about to happen, you are an animus after all, Fathom agrees on this; you are too powerful for this to end well." Clearsight replied firmly.

"But, my scroll, it's keeping me from losing my soul; you know I won't go insane." I didn't get why Clearsight was so sure on my future.

"And yet, there are still possibilities of you betraying us." Clearsight said firmly.

My tail flicked, annoyed, "There are possibilities of everything, including our happy future."

"I know," Clearsight began sadly, "but we can't take any chances."

I frowned; how could my actions have led up to all of this? Three friends, divided, and me, about to go to my end. "Clearsight, you know you don't have to do this, please."

Clearsight walked forward to me, and I stepped backwards; even now, blackness accompanied most of my visions. She then took a bracelet out from a pouch, and knew it was certain; Fathom had used his powers on it. He must have been dead certain about doing this; after all, he just broke his oath to the Seawing Queen.

Even now, I could tell there was no changing this. I could tell that the only way to get out of this was to fight back, but that was something I could never do, not to my beloved.

Clearsight looked me in my eyes, "Please just put this on, it will be alright."

Even now, my mind was suffocating in the blackness of my visions; there was nothing I could do to get out of this safely, only Clearsight could change this now. I trusted her enough to make the right decisions.

"Clearsight, please don't do this, you know my future is in your talons, why won't you let me go free?" I hoped to plead one last time; I hoped Clearsight would change her mind.

"Darkstalker, just put this on, trust me." Clearsight held out the bracelet to me.

I trusted her, even though I could only see darkness in my mind. Maybe she would set me free after everything calms down, or maybe the bracelet wasn't really enchanted? Either way, I grabbed the bracelet, "I trust you, Clearsight, I trust you."

Even now, I still had hope; despite the fact my future had become so dark. And so, I put the bracelet on, and then, everything went dark, just like my visions. I would have never guessed that 2000 years later I would be free, or that a young Nightwing who called herself Moon would help me. I guess, in my last moments, I still hoped, and beyond my last moments, came my miracle. Perhaps, our last moments aren't truly our last moments.

(Okay, for those of you who have read Moon Rising, Darkstalker really did turn out to be quite the character. And so, I decided to make this. It may not be my best, or my longest, but I think this was good. It was also different for me to use first person, but I think it worked out rather well. Oh, and on other news, I have not given up on Wings of Fire The Dark Animus, even though I had plans for Darkstalker to be the antagonist's brother, oh well, I can figure that out as I continue. Again, WoF TDA is not discontinued.)


End file.
